


When The Clock Hits Twelve

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock says 11:47 and Josh is sitting on the couch in a pair of Mickey Mouse footie pajamas with a plastic tiara jammed crooked on his head when Tyler says “We should kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Clock Hits Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful and beautiful [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence)mags

The clock says 11:47 and Josh is sitting on the couch in a pair of Mickey Mouse footie pajamas with a plastic tiara jammed crooked on his head when Tyler says “We should kiss.”

It's just the two of them tonight for reasons that Josh can't quite remember. He's a little drunk and a lot tired from an earlier get together, and everything has gone a little fuzzy except for the fact that he's here with his best friend, in their pajamas, watching High School Musical instead of the live event from Time Square. 

He's a little drunk, but not drunk enough to realize that Tyler's proposition is kind of weird.

"What?" he asks, twisting to look at Tyler. 

"We should kiss." Tyler replies, oddly serious and not looking away from the television. "At midnight. You know, to ring in the new year. Isn't that tradition?"

Josh reaches slowly for the popcorn between them, thinking carefully about what Tyler is saying. "That makes sense," _except you have a girlfriend. except so do i. except we only kissed one time, for fun, when we toured with Fall out boy and you told Pete vodka makes you a little gay._ ("Vodka makes most of us a little gay." Pete had replied, smacking a kiss to his cheek. "You are not alone.") He looks at the clock. It's 11:52 now. Then he looks at Tyler. Tyler who is sitting in a pair of well worn sweat pants and no shirt with those stupid glasses spelling out 2014 and is mouthing along to Bop to the Top. There's confetti stuck to his skin and dusted in his hair and Josh has the sudden urge to reach out and touch. But he doesn't. "A lot of sense. Yeah Ty, let's do it."

It's only then that Tyler looks at him, expression unreadable behind those stupid glasses, and the air feels like it's trapped in Josh's chest. "Really?"

He's nodding, "Yeah. Gotta do this right. Right?"

Tyler swallows and checks the clock again. "Just a few minutes now"

Except now that the idea has been planted in Josh's mind, he feels like he can't wait. He's only a little drunk, but not sober enough to think that crawling into Tyler's lap and kissing him full on the mouth wasn't the intended outcome. 

The popcorn is forgotten, spilled across the floor, and the kiss is long and intimate. Tyler's hand settles low on Josh's hip and it makes Josh shake just the tiniest bit. He pulls back, they're both breathing hard by now, and mouths across Tyler's jaw.

"Happy new years Ty." he mutters before catching his mouth again, one last time before rolling off of him and stealing the remote, turning the volume up. "Hope it's a good one."


End file.
